The Love story!
by sexieg4you
Summary: Harry and Hermione are a couple- are they ready for the next step? (not THAT step:) lol! chapter 18 is UP!
1. Default Chapter

This story happens in the 6th year  
  
Also: I do not own any of these characters! They belong to J.K. Rowling   
  
Harry and his friends Hermione and Ron were all headed for the common room when Ron was called to go to Katie Bell since she had to talk to Ron about quidditch. Ron told Harry and Hermione to go on without them so they did.  
  
Harry didn't know what to talk about since he was always with Hermione. As he was about to say "what's up" Hermione started talking about the Yule ball.  
  
"So I can't wait until the Yull ball! Last year it was so much fun!"  
  
This was the last subject Harry was thinking about.   
  
"Ya last year you were lucky you weren't stuck with Pavarti or anyone as annoying!"  
  
"Oh come on Harry! It won't be as bad this year! And maybe if you can't get any dates I could accompany you!" Hermione said cheerful because she knew what Harry had been through last year.   
  
"Fine... but maybe I won't get a date on purpose!" Harry said jokingly.  
  
They both laughed.   
  
A month later came the ball. Harry had forgotten about Hermione when Cho asked Harry out. Harry knew that Cho was sometimes crazy and annoying but he just loved the way she smelled and looked. Harry was getting dressed. He decided to wear his new cloak. (Is it a cloak: S I don't know!!) It was green. He was just about to tie his shoes when Ron burst in the room. "Hey mate are you ready for the big night! Katie said she would go with me just now! She wasn't planning on to go because she thought it was pointless, but I convinced her!" Ron said ecstatically. "That's great Ron!" Harry said. Harry couldn't believe that Ron had a date. "Oh! And I almost forgot to tell you Harry! I saw Cho in the corridor bragging about going to the Yule ball with you to all her friends!" Ron said. Harry wasn't so surprised. Who wouldn't be excited to go to the Yule ball with the guy who defeated "The Dark Lord "? This made Harry feel uncomfortable.   
  
The great hall was full with 4th, 5th 6th, and 7th years. Everyone looked so different. Harry was looking for Ron and Hermione when Cho popped in front of him. Harry saw Cho's face like if she was a million dollars. It was as if she was veela. She kissed Harry on the cheek. "Hi! I've been looking for you!" she said enthusiastically. Harry was so surprised, she kissed him on the cheek and he didn't have to do anything. If only life was that easy! Everyone was allowed to go in the Dinning room where everything had changed. The 4 long tables were vanished, there was a stage, a band, and the ceiling was now the night sky. The band started playing so everyone went on the dancing floor. Cho pulled Harry to the dance floor. He there saw Ron with Katie, Dean, Neville (who had found himself a date) and Ginny with her new boyfriend. He saw all his classmates, everyone but Hermione. All this thinking made him not notice that the song was over and was now a slow song. He was sweating. Did Cho want to dance with him? But she grabbed him and held him like he was a stuffed bear; he quickly put his arms around her waist and started slow dancing. He couldn't help but say " You look so pretty tonight" she blushed. "I guess then, that Hogwarts will have to have more Balls because it took me an 1 1/2 hour to get ready," they laughed. Just then Harry saw Hermione sitting all alone in a corner, she looked very sad. The dance was over and Cho needed to go to the bathroom but her wondered if she was going to talk to all her friends in the bathroom about their dance because all her friends were going with her as they all giggled they made a scene. Harry turned around and Hermione was no longer there. She was gone with their friend Jocelyn. They both started talking, Harry tried to listen but he was too far away, just as he was going closer Ron came   
  
"I know what your thinking Harry, and I can help. I've been watching you ALL this time. C'mon I'll help you. I'll pretend as if I lost something so if they do find us we'll have an excuse." Before Harry could say thanks, Ron dropped a button that rolled straight at their bench outside. It was the same place where in their 4th year Hagrid had told his love that he was half a giant. Hermione was crying. Jocelyn was patting her on the back.   
  
"He came with Cho. CHO! Doesn't he understand that I'm madly in love with him? I've loved ever since that hug in 2nd year. And just about a month ago, we were talking about the Yule ball." She explained the whole flirting situation that had happen. Jocelyn was surprised. "Hermione, I know you liked him but whoever lives up there in the clouds puts obstacles in your life and if you pass these obstacles, you get stronger emotionally and physically!" Jocelyn said. Jocelyn was very religious. Hermione continued talking while she was crying. "Jocelyn, don't you understand! I love Harry and there he is dancing with Cho!" Just then Ron sneezed which gave them away. Harry was standing there. Eyes looking straight at Hermione's red face full of tears. He was about to explain why they were there, but nothing came out.   
  
If you thought this was a boring story, let me tell you theres a twist coming RIGHT UP!  
  
It's a perfect story and PLZ REVIEW n give me some constructive criticism that can help me get better at this! 


	2. Hermione's problem

"You've liked me for a long time?" Harry said confused. Just then, Ron and Jocelyn made hand movements signaling to leave. Harry ignored them. He took Hermione's hand just as they were leaving and closed the porch's door. They both sat on the bench. "Is that true Hermione, you've liked me since 2nd year? Why didn't you tell me?" Harry said, " I didn't know how you would react, and I didn't want to ruin our relationship." Hermione went on about how she scared until Harry grabbed her face and kissed her on the lips. It was a passionate kiss, Harry wasn't quite sure what he was doing until he let go of her face. They stared at each other and continued. They stayed outside talking and laughing after. Harry had no intention of going inside again and facing Cho. How could he have done that when he was going out with another girl? But he didn't really care. For the next few months, Harry and Hermione went out together, secretly. Harry had told Ron everything, only because he helped him get where he was now.   
  
Friday, October 10, after detention, around 12:30, midnight, he went back to the common room. He wasn't expecting anyone in the common room until the fat lady let him in, he saw someone sleeping by the fire on the red couch. He suddenly realized that Hermione was waiting for him. He took off his shoes and went beside her and lay down. She woke up. He kissed her while she was saying hey.   
  
That night turned as a passionate night as they did it. The whole thing. That morning, they woke up with no clothes, only a blanket to cover them. Harry looked at the common room's clock. It was only 5:30. He then woke up Hermione.   
  
"Hey sweetie" he said  
  
"Hey! That was some night we had" she said, she was really tired.   
  
"Maybe we should go up since we have no clothes and make as if this never happened eh?" Harry said. She nodded and he brought her up to her room. Just as he was going to go in his room and sleep, she whispered: "thanks". Harry smiled at her.   
  
At 8 they awoke. It was a beautiful day. At breakfast Harry and Hermione were always smiling at each other and playing footsie under the table. Ron was wondering why, but didn't mind as his girlfriend came in and kissed him.   
  
2 weeks later, was their first quidditch match. Hermione, Ron, Harry and Katie were all sitting together at breakfast. " Do u guys all feel ready? Because today your match is against Slytherin!" Hermione said while eating her toast. " I think I'm ready" they all said together. They all laughed out loud. Snape then came. "Good Morning. It's a shame that you are all laughing when you are about to face the best team there has ever had in quidditch history" he then walked away without all of them saying a comeback. They all stopped laughing and started to think about how cool it would be if Slytherin won yet again another year of Quidditch. They haven't won the year cup for 3 years now. The match was great. Gryffindor won! The next day in class, in potions, Hermione started throwing up. " Are you ok Hermione? Did you drink something" Snape came pass their table. Hermione, this is no time for jokes. Do not throw up in my class or else you shall loose 40 points for your house and will get a week worth's of detention. Snape thought it was one of George and Fred's jokes. But Harry knew that that wasn't Hermione's style, especially in potions. So he rushed her out of the door, until Snape yelled out " Do not dare to leave my classroom without my permission Potter! You march through that door, and I will make you have a week's worth of detention for you too!" He said this with anger, as he was turning red. Harry didn't care his best friend was very weird and throwing up. Something had to be wrong.   
  
He yelled the spell for his Firebolt to come. "Accacio Firebolt". The Firebolt came right away, he placed Hermione and himself on it and went straight to the nursery. He explained the nurse what had happened. The nurse was quite surprised and asked for Hermione to stay overnight for she said there was something odd with Hermione. Harry returned to class. He was so mad to think about being stuck in Snape's office for a whole week. Staring at his oily black hair, his dark ugly eyes...  
  
So how did u guys find that? It's the beginning of the TWIST!!! Muahahahahaahahaha  
  
~Sexieg4you~ 


	3. The Twist

3rd chapter  
  
Also: I don't own any of these characters, settings, everything!!! They all belong to the beautiful n cool J.K. Rowling!  
  
2 nights later, after Hermione got out of the nursery, they went to eat with every other student at the dinning hall. Once, Professor Dumbledore, signaled for the food to come, about 80 plates of food appeared on every table. Once again, they all started to eat the delicious food there was. Once dinner was done, and everyone was getting ready to go, Professor got up, which meant he had to say something, and so he did  
  
" Yes, Yes, what a great feast that was. Just before I let you leave, I would just like to ask Hermione Granger and Harry Potter to come to my office straight away for I have some news for them. Thank you and have a great night!" Everyone left laughing about their conversation that they had had at dinner. Ron was starring at them with a look of confusion on his face: "I would just like to ask Hermione Granger and Harry Potter to come to my office straight away for I have some news for them? Excuse me but am I missing something?" No, you aren't Ron, I have no clue what's happening!" Harry said. "C'mon Harry let's go see what Professor Dumbledore has to say to us. Do you think he knows about us?" Hermione said this with fear. She was thinking about all the things he could know that he wasn't meant to know. " Let's just go. Bye Ron! Meet you at common room" yelled Harry as they were parting away.   
  
As they were going to knock on the door, Harry took a deep breath. The door opened as the headmaster said "Come in". There was Ms.Pomfrey, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. Hermione and Harry were both wondering why the heck all of them where there. Suddenly, 2 chairs appeared behind them as Professor Dumbledore said: "Sit down," they sat down. "Harry, Hermione, answer me this. Have you two been going out as they call it?" It was there worst fear. He knew. "Yes" Harry said. "And tell me this, have you two had any "sexual involvement"? Continued Dumbledore. They both took a deep breath. Hermione had her eyes shut and was now staring at Fawks. "Yes" Hermione said. "Well, at least you do not deny it. Because Ms.Pomfrey here, took tests of Hermione when she was at the hospital wing. And in her blood showed that Hermione was pregnant. And I am guessing that Harry will be the father because as you said before, you are going out. Both Hermione and Harry had their mouths open. Hermione kept on hoping this was a dream. Therefore, I have called my old friend Raphael in Australia. He has a school for teen pregnancy. There they shall show you how to cook, clean, sew; take care of your child- everything you need. And after this, in about 6 months, you will be able to come back as a ready-to-be mother." Before Hermione could think she blurted out: "So I can come back after?" "Why yes! What do you think I was going to do? I must say that it runs in my blood. I give second chances." Harry and Hermione looked relieved, like they had taken off 4 blocks of cement off of their arms. "Now Hermione, you shall leave for tomorrow, make sure you pack everything and say your goodbyes for that school "Lecumcy" will not tolerate any sneaking out of school by a port key. And please, do not send any owls while you are there, because it is across the world that you are going. So I am afraid you will loose touch of everyone. Now off you two go".   
  
They left.   
  
Told you there was going to be a TWST! And this is just the beginning!! ~Sexieg4you~ 


	4. The new School

I don't own anything this all belongs to J.K. Rowling!  
  
~Chapter 4~  
  
The next morning, Hermione was all packed up. She still couldn't believe that she was pregnant. At 4 am sharp, she was in Professor Dumbledore's office, crying. He tried cheering her up. But nothing helped she was so sad. She wasn't going to see Harry for 6 whole months! And after last night...  
  
~*~*~*Flash Back*~*~*~  
  
After the little conversation with Professor Dumbledore, Harry and Hermione left. She was going to go to the "prefect bathroom" to get ready. She always went there because hardly anyone went there and she didn't feel like talking to anyone. As she opened the door, there was Cho Chang. The girl she wanted to see the least. She stilled liked Harry and since Hermione and Harry's secret wasn't out about them dating, she told everyone that she was dating him.   
  
"Hey Hermione." She said menacingly   
  
"Hey Cho." (Cho was a prefect also, and her and her friends used to go there all the time; Hermione didn't know this)  
  
"So I hear your going away", she said with a sarcastically sad tone.   
  
"I guess Harry and I will be back together again after tomorrow."  
  
"How do you know I'm leaving?" Hermione said. She was so confused.  
  
"A reliable source. You see, a person I know is an animagi. She was listening out the window just now. She came and told me as soon as possible. How could you steal him from me? He belongs with me. Not some ugly-mean-brainy-nerdy girl like you. Make sure you kiss him tonight. Because this might be the last kiss there is between him and you."   
  
Hermione said nothing. She knew it could happen. After all, she was leaving for 6 whole months. She couldn't expect Harry to wait for her! Even though she was carrying half his child.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------**--------------------------------------------------  
  
Then Professor Dumbledore gave her a hug and gave her some words of wisdom. "Do not worry child, it's not the end of the world. And think about it. You're doing the right thing. By the way, I arranged everything with your parents they were at shock at first, but when I mentioned that the father would be the "Famous Harry Potter" they were all right with it. Now off you go, we are behind schedule!" she touched the weird looking port key (it was a mug) and in a second she was in a whole new place.   
  
"Why hello mate welcome to the ol' castle! Now, one of my students, Naomi, will guide you to your new room. She will explain everything from rules to where the medication is! I'll see you in about 4 hours k 'mione?" "Thank you sir" said Hermione awkwardly. "Sir? Is that what you call 'em teachers at Hogwarts? Call me Raph!" he said. Hermione thought he was drunk.  
  
"Don't get scared by him, its only Raph. He's a nice guy really, not strict." Said a warm voice.   
  
"Hi. My name is Naomi, and I'll be your guide and hopefully your friend." She said.   
  
"Hi. My name is Hermione. I come from Hogwarts School." Hermione liked Naomi.   
  
"Hogwarts! That's a wicked place! My sister was accepted there a long time ago. That is until she got pregnant. Once she got pregnant, my parents didn't even talk about sending her to Hogwarts. She was 11 when she was pregnant. I felt so bad for her. She had just gotten her letter of acceptance. Professor Dumbledore insisted that it would be ok, but my parents said no. I was 5 then. Yet, 11 years later, here I am pregnant. I think it's in my blood. Each of the Gay-warms has had something horrible happen in their life. (Gay-warms is her last name) anyways, how long are you staying here for?" Hermione had forgotten for 2 seconds, and then she said "6, 6 months. You?" "6 months!!!! Only that! Usually you have to stay for 1 or 2 years! Not less! Man...that professor Dumbledore must really like you because Raph never allowed anyone to stay less than the usual!" Naomi looked as if she had just lost her mother or something; she was sad and confused for why this had happened.   
  
"Anyways, last week, was my anniversary of 1 year and a half." Naomi stopped for she saw how depressed Hermione looked. "C'mon! I'll bring you to the grand hall; all the new students are there. Heres what we do: all of the old girls and new girls sit in a huge circle, then one by one we tell who the father is. We do this because that's how people can link. If they knew the father or not, you know? C'mon I think were late!" They started running until Naomi tripped. Hermione looked at her scared. "Are you ok?" "Ya ya, don't worry I'm always clumsy around these times of the year!" Just then, Hermione saw Naomi's belly. It was huge, but Naomi was wearing such baggy clothing that she couldn't notice how large it was. Hermione was afraid to think how her belly would look. Just then, they entered a huge room full of colors and flowers. All the girls were in a circle. They made place for her.   
  
"Ok well Hello everyone! I see that the old student of this castle has welcomed the new students with a great smile again! Welcome welcome welcome! ," Raph was the complete opposite of Professor Dumbledore. Raph seemed to have neither dignity nor pride in him. He was like a normal guy. Just the thought of that made her miss Hogwarts so much. "So let's start our tradition shall we! Every one must say who the father of their child is!"   
  
"Hi my name is Clarisse, and the father of my child, and my husband is Roleete Havêtte"  
  
"Hi my name is Jodi, and the father of my child is Victor Krum" as everyone heard the name Krum, they all started to whisper. Hermione was never going to be able to mention Harry Potter   
  
"Hi my name is Lagostine Marvello, and de fater of me child is Robert deLancome.   
  
Hermione was still wondering off when someone tapped her on her shoulder. "It's your turn Hermione!" Said Naomi whispering.   
  
"Oh.um...the fa-father of um my child is Harry." After she was done saying Harry, everyone was looking at her as though she was about to say something else. " Harry, is that his full name?" said Raph. " No sir, I mean Raph. The father of my child is Harry, Harry Potter."   
  
Everyone dropped dead. They were whispering even more than they were whispering when Jodi said Krum.   
  
After everyone was done saying their name, people started talking to Hermione. "Is that true, the father of your child is Harry Potter? The Harry Potter? Is he good? Is he nice! Can I have his autograph?" All these questions made Hermione tired. She answered the main 4 questions and went straight to bed. Hermione still couldn't put in her mind that she was pregnant. How could this have happen? She longed to here from her friends. Jocelyn, Ron, Harry...   
  
The night was long as she thought about all her memories at Hogwarts.   
  
  
  
Hey! So how did u think it was? I personally like it! Ill keep on writing but I gtg now and please review!!!! 


	5. Coming Back

Chapter 5  
  
(I don't own any of this it all belongs to J.K. Rowling)  
  
Also: I'm changing the original story a little. Oliver Wood is in his 6th year also!  
  
The next morning, Naomi wok her up.  
  
"Fast! We're going to be late!" Screamed Naomi from downstairs.   
  
"Coming!" Hermione then looked at her clock. It was only 4:15-in the morning.  
  
After getting all dressed, they both went down to breakfast. Unlike Hogwarts, the elves came and served them face-to-face. Hermione looked down at the food. It was like this nasty kind of brown stuff with natural yogurt and milk. "What is this?" Said Hermione. There was no way she was going to eat that. "Breakfast," said Naomi. At this word, Hermione made a face with disgust. "Well, what do you want us to eat here? Sugar candies, cereal? Now that we're in this state, we have to eat well. No more of that fattening stuff. Don't worry this stuff is good." Continued Naomi. Hermione took her spoon and touched the stuff. It was really mushy. She opened her mouth and then closed. She chewed with force. If only she could spit it out! But then she swallowed.  
  
*______________________________6 months later____________________________*  
  
At Hogwarts, Harry, Ron, Katie, and Jocelyn were all in the common room laughing without knowing that today was the day that Hermione was coming back. They were talking about Hogsmade.   
  
While that was happening in the common room, Professor Dumbledore had been welcoming Hermione in his room. Hermione was so happy to be back! She couldn't believe she was still out. "Why hello Hermione! How are you child?" Professor Dumbledore. "Fine, I guess" Hermione couldn't make her mind up if she was fine or not. Coming back here, after 6 months? She missed all the news, the jokes, and everything. "I'll call Harry one second" 10 minutes later, Hermione was reading the daily prophet (Dumbledore had left it on his desk.) everything seemed the same. Same old. Just then Harry came in followed by Professor Dumbledore. Harry had a huge smile on his face. He couldn't believe she was back. "Hermione!" "Harry!" They hugged. Professor Dumbledore was watching from the corner waiting for them to sit down so he start talking about their plan. They then stopped and sat down.   
  
"Good to be back isn't it? Anyhow, I must talk to you about what we will have to do. Hermione since now you are 6 months pregnant, we will have to take actions quick. Hermione did you realize at the Castle (*the other school, I forgot what the name is- work with me here!) that they have been there for a long time, and should have had their child a long time ago?" "Yes" Hermione said this. She actually didn't notice that. "Well, it is because they have had a treatment. It is a juice. Little and simple, but effective. This will block everything. The baby will live, but it won't be able to come out until I give I give you the other part of the juice. The reversal." Dumbledore said this coolness. "So you mean I'll stay like this? This size?" Hermione couldn't believe it! "That is the bad part to my genius idea. You will have to either come to full size or a little more than half size. But do not worry, you already have someone close to hold on to you." Dumbledore said happily. "I guess your right" Hermione said this by looking in Harry's eyes. " Also, we told everyone that your mother was very ill and that is why you have been gone missing. Just be careful, a little word can make a difference. So until you are fully sized..." Said Dumbledore.   
  
" Yes Dumble...I mean sorry! We used to call our headmaster Raph. Let me try it one more time. Yes professor Dumbledore." They all laughed.   
  
Harry and Hermione all went back to the common room. They left her baggages there so that the elves could bring them. As they were walking back, Harry said: "I'm so happy that you are back it's been so empty without you!" Hermione sighed at this. Nothing had happened.   
  
Once they arrived at the Common room, everyone came around her hugging her and asking if her mom was all right. She quickly nodded her head. She hadn't heard of her parents since 6 months. Unbelievable. The longest was normally a week.   
  
-----------------------------------------------*--------------------------------------------------------  
  
3 weeks later  
  
Hogwarts was going to Hogsmade this weekend. They were so excited. Hermione was all ready until Professor McGonagall came up to her and called her to her office.   
  
"Ms.Granger, or is it Mrs. Potter? " they both laughed. Hermione and Professor McGonagall were friends (especially after the time travel watch in 3rd volume)   
  
"Any who, I'm afraid that you won't be able to go to Hogsmade. As you know, we have just given you that juice. And you must not walk too much. After all it is blocking everything. I'm very sorry. I know you would like to see your friends and Hogsmade, but it is just the way it is." It actually seemed that Professor McGonagall was sad. "Ok, I understand". After that she left and went to find Harry and told him the conversation "what! I'm staying with you," said Harry. "No, no! Harry go, it's ok, Oliver is staying with me. Don't worry! We haven't talked since I came back really, and you remember how close we were." Hermione said begingly. She didn't want Harry to stay with her. She was bringing him down in the pits with her! Harry said fine and left with a kiss. It was a lie that Oliver was coming! He was also going to Hogsmade but she hoped that Harry wouldn't see him.   
  
While they were gone to Hogsmade she unpacked and read the daily prophet. Amazing what they come up with! Until there was 1 hr. left until they came back, Dean came in. "Hermione!" He took deep breaths. "Are you going out with Harry?" "Ya!" said Hermione. Where was this leading? She had no idea. " Well, I just saw him with Cho in The love boat!" Dean said sadly. "What! You say him with CHO! In the most romantic restaurant there is, in the restaurant for only couples?" She was going to break down, cry. "Also, they were holding hands... I'm sorry." Dean then went to comfort her.   
  
____________________---At Hogsmade---_______________________  
  
Harry didn't exactly know why he had to do his project on the restaurant satisfaction in the love boat. "Cho, why do we have to do our project in here? We all know what this restaurant is for, the food, the coffee, we know everything!" Harry said. "Oh Harry, you silly goose!" At this moment she grabbed his hand and looked straight in his eyes. "Harry, we are meant for each other." Harry was trying not to think about what she just said. Until he came up with the only phrase in his head: "I'm with Hermione." Just then, she let go of his hands and said "No, no sweetie. My name is Cho." She was going to go on, but just then Harry saw Oliver With Whitney. (His girlfriend of 3 years) "Aren't you supposed to be with Hermione?" screamed Harry. "What? No! Isn't she here with you?" Oliver was so confused. "No! She said that you were going to stay with her!" Harry couldn't believe this. "Got to go. Bye!" As Harry said this he ran to the castle the forgetting to say bye to Cho "Bye Cho!" She just stood there as if she was stunned.   
  
Once he got in the common room, he saw Hermione sitting there, on the couch.   
  
"Hermione why did you lie to me I" Harry couldn't finish because Hermione put her hand up as if she meant stop talking. "Dean came in about an hour ago. Saying that he saw you, in the love boat, not only did he see you there, he saw you with Cho. Cho Chang. Holding hands? Do you remember that or is it a lie? Hermione seemed so focused. "I'm sorry Hermione. Cho came to me saying she wanted to finish our project and I thought" he stopped again as Hermione "what is this project about? HOW TO CHEAT ON YOUR PREGNANT GIRLFRIEND?" Hermione said screaming. "No! On testing restaurants! I even asked her why we had to do it in that restaurant and then...." Harry explained the whole conversation.   
  
OMG! Guys thank u so much for ALL the reviews! I actually thought that no one would read this story! It's my first 1! Lol anyways thank u soooo much! And it might seem that now my story has no more point, but trust me there is.... I'll give u a hint- quidditch, dursleys, jealousy! 


	6. The quidditch Match

Chapter 6-  
  
Also: All of this belongs to J.K. Rowling!  
  
"Hermione! I'm telling you the truth how do you want me to prove it though?" said Harry. They were still fighting.   
  
" I once saw this in a movie. A knight's tale. They played it at the other school. The girl gets mad at the guy and he has to prove his love.... hm.... I know. If you really love me, you will loose your quidditch match tomorrow." Harry couldn't believe this. Loose his match? No way! "I'm not going to loose the match tomorrow! Tomorrow is against Slytherin! No way!" Harry was really mad. "Then you don't like me" at these words he left without a goodbye, without a yes, without anything. This really scared Hermione because she wasn't sure if he was actually serious and that it was actually over. She then started crying. She went up to bed as the others from Hogsmade came in.   
  
Next morning, she woke up with Jocelyn by her side. As she tried to stand up, she couldn't. She looked down at her tummy and it was over sized! "Oh no! My stomach grew! Aw shit! Now everyone is going to know! Jocelyn helped her up and helped her get dressed. She went downstairs, as she entered the great Hall, she saw Harry eating with Ron. She absolutely didn't want to go see her "ex boyfriend" so she went to the owlery. Everyone was staring at her stomach making rude comments on how she got fat and everything. She didn't mind. As long as it wasn't Malfoy she would be ok with it. She sent one of the school's owls with a letter to her parents. She wrote it in about 10 minutes. After that she ran, or should I say, tried to run! Carrying an extra 20 pounds was really hard. As she entered the great hall again, she saw that all her friends were gone except for Ginny. She guessed that Oliver, Harry, Ron, and Katie were all gone to get ready for quidditch. She sat down next to Ginny. Ginny said no word, she only starred at her. " Hermione, don't you think you're a little tough on Harry? I mean he was only doing a project." Ginny said this with fear. She knew it was none of her business but she was so curious and she didn't want to see Harry and Hermione fall apart like they were. "Ginny, I understand that you want to talk about it and all, but unless you want to see me in tears, and make my life worst and everything, just let's change subjects please." Ginny understood quickly and didn't say another word with the word Harry, love or them."   
  
"ATTENTION! The quidditch match is about to start outside! Today it's Gryffindor vs. Slytherin! This is bound to be the most exciting match ever!"   
  
It was the high speakers. Ginny took Hermione's hands and pulled her. They had to go see the match. Ginny and Hermione found top spots. In fact they were the best spots! They were really high and had the best view. Just as Madame Hooch stepped on the field, Harry turned around and looked straight in the eyes of Hermione with hatred. She knew that he would never loose a match for her. Never. Just then the match started. It was indeed the most exciting match ever. Possibly because Slytherin and Gryffindor just got firebolts. 15 minutes in the game, Harry saw the snitch. He followed it, and then Malfoy saw it. They both raced for it until Harry stopped. Hermione wasn't looking at the game she was reading a book. Ginny tapped her on the shoulder "Hermione! Look! He stopped! He's letting Malfoy get the snitch!" Ginny was happier than Hermione.   
  
"Malfoy has caught the snitch 150 points is awarded to Slytherin. Slytherin Wins!" the high speaker said. All the Slytherin were happy. All the Gryffindor were mad. How could Harry leave the snitch? Just then, he got a bludger in his arm. He was in so much pain that he fell off his broom. Luckily, he wasn't far high of the ground so when he landed he was still conscious. Hermione then ran as fast as she could. She pushed other Gryffindors, and ran to Harry. He was sitting in the sand, arm broken. "Harry! Harry! I love you! I really do!" she screamed! "I love you too Hermione!" he screamed back.   
  
She kissed him passionately until everyone got beside him and teachers came to rescue him. Ginny was at the side view thinking: "I knew it!"  
  
  
  
So? What did you think about it? I'm done with Quidditch so now theres only the Dursleys left! But it might not happen in the 6th chapter or else ill have no more ideas. But Hogsmade will happen. I'm telling you everything now so I'll stop!  
  
Thank you soooo much!  
  
~*Sexieg4you*~ 


	7. The Dursleys!

Chapter 7:  
  
Also: I don't belong any of this   
  
The next few days were great until jealousy occurred.   
  
"Potter. I see you thought you needed to be more jealous, so you went and impregnated a MUDBLOOD! Ha seriously that's not going to make you go any popular. But maybe it's because you can't get a decent girl. A pure blood like I can." Malfoy had just popped out beside Harry, Hermione and their friends. "Well, Malfoy, you might have a girlfriend, but obviously you haven't gone to the "next step" that's too bad. I guess it's because she's scared that you might suck too much." Harry would've continued, but Malfoy walked away. This happened the day right after the quidditch match. Next, Cho came up with jealousy too. She approached Hermione again. But Hermione straightened herself. Hermione really liked the pregnant life. The year passed off really fast. And before Hermione could say exams, they came up. As usual, she passed every subject with straight A+ 's. Before they were about to go on platform 9 3/4, Dumbledore came, which was very unusual. He signaled for Hermione and Harry to go to him. They did.   
  
"Before you leave, I would like to know if you were both heading to the Dursleys together. After all Harry, you must be able to still call there home "home". And I do not want you 2 to separate this summer. Who knows what is happening out there in the muggle world these days."   
  
"Sure!"   
  
and they were off.   
  
I gtg guys so Ill write l8er 


	8. The stay with the Dursleys

None of this belongs to me   
  
N guys im sorry! I wrote chapter 7 n this together but I lost it so im screwed so work with me!!! : P  
  
As they got on the train they were all talking about how weird it felt to go back home. Hermione and Harry were actually making out because they were in their own cart. But without them knowing, all their friends were spying on them. The train ride was really short. Hermione called her dad saying she would be gone to the Dursleys with Harry. Hermione was so happy and thankful that her parents weren't THAT mad at her. As they said bye to their friends, Hermione was looking for the Dursleys. They were no where to be found "Harry, are the Dursleys usually late?" thinking she knew the answer she waited for the answer as if maybe it would be different " The Dursleys? HERE? *Laughing* no way we have to take a taxi home" "oh" this would be a long taxi trip. When they got on Privet Drive, Hermione was surprised. All she saw were these ugly houses all together "how can you tell which one is your home?" "Well, I don't really know, but usually when theres a fat old guy or a bony woman outside you know it's my home sweet home." Hermione felt so bad for Harry. After the taxi was gone, they took a deep breath and Harry rang the doorbell. The Dursleys didn't think Harry was suitable enough for a key. As Harry was pulling back his hand, Hermione grabbed his. They were in this together. Then, the door opened "Why hello Mr. And Mrs. Braddock!" Dudley said this before being able to see Hermione and Harry "Why hello pig, step out of my way!" Harry was so mad. How could they have forgotten he was coming today? Without the rest of the Dursleys knowing that it wasn't there guests, Harry stepped in the living room. Uncle Vernon said with a gracious tone " Why hello! Please sit down!" Then, Aunt Petunia tapped Vernon on the back so he would come back to reality. "Harry? What are you doing here?" "School's over. For the last 6 years, I usually come here for the summer." Harry felt as if he was trying to teach a pig to fly. "And who is this? Didn't I ever tell you not to bring a FREAK at our house? We already have to put up with you. Why is she here?" Uncle Vernon was furious. "Well, let me see how I can say this. My girlfriend, Hermione is pregnant, the headmaster of Hogwarts wants us to stay together because I'm the father and were staying here. Got the picture?" "Do not speak to me in a smart way boy. But fine! I don't want to see any magic though! Understood? Also, you, Hermione is it? Well, you can sleep in Harry's room, and Harry, you will sleep in the cupboard under the stairs. Now go! I'm expecting visit." "Actually, sir, Harry and I can sleep in the same room. There's no need for him to sleep in a cupboard for goodness' sake!" Hermione really didn't want to sleep alone. "Fine! GO!" Uncle Vernon had just heard the bell ring. They were up the stairs by the time they could hear Dudley's grand voice welcome whoever it was. Just then, Harry whispered, "welcome home". They both laughed. Then, they came to Harry's room. It was a shaggy room. "Make yourself comfy" Harry was unpacking his clothes. "What are we going to eat?" Hermione was really hungry. "Um...we could take some take out from witcho's king" Harry knew this place from Sirius, his dead godfather:( "sure!" Hermione liked this place. They ate, then unpacked, and then talked again about baby names. It was a great night and Harry was so happy that he wasn't alone in this dump. After the guests were gone, they went downstairs. Aunt Petunia had gotten friendlier when there were guests that weren't family. "So, guys, are you um, planning on to marry or are you going to call it quits after the child, Hermione." Aunt Petunia was always the gossip girl. " I don't know. But, I certainly don't want to call it quits with Harry. I mean, I love him and he loves me so theres no reason for quitting." "Ya" Harry added in. Aunt Petunia was surprised. At that point Uncle Vernon pointed out "Dudley, you have a girlfriend too don't you? Well I don't want you to even think about having a serious relationship. It's bad and it shows how low you are." Uncle Vernon was staring at Harry. Dudley always had to do what was right and Harry always had to what was wrong. "Thank you Aunt Petunia." And they left.   
  
The whole summer it was like this until Professor Lupin came and brought them to the Weasleys.   
  
Hey guys!!! So?  
  
Anyways   
  
Thank u SO much for the reviews!  
  
~*Sexieg4you*~ 


	9. Diagon Alley

OMG! I keep on loosing my stories:( something wrong with my comp.   
  
Chapter 8!  
  
Also: I don't own any of this.   
  
They spent the whole summer at The Dursleys until they were able to go to the Weasleys.   
  
Hey Harry and Hermione! How's your summer at the Dursleys? Hope it's ok...Mum said you guys can come whenever you want. Also, we told her that Hermione, you wanted to surprise Harry for his birthday so you just arrived at this house. Got it? Well, were waiting for you! And no, we didn't say a word about you two...yet!!  
  
-Ron  
  
They packed up and left by floo powder. "Hey? Anyone here?" They had just arrived at the Burrow, but no one seems to be there. "Hello!! We're over here!" Ron's voice came from outside. "Hey guys! You can bring your stuff up in the top bedroom. Hermione was wearing baggy clothing so no one who didn't know wouldn't know. As long as Mrs. Or Mr. Weasley didn't know, it was ok.   
  
They spent there time there either playing quidditch, talking or reading. 2 days later, they had to go to Diagon Alley to buy their new books, quills and robes. Hermione had no choice. She had to wear her maternity robe. So, she made up and excuse that she had to go meet her parents in advance so she left before Mrs.Weasley realized. After a period of time at Diagon Alley, Ron, Hermione, and Harry decided to split from the rest of the family so they could go buy roses (for Katie) or look for baby cradles. "Harry, can you come here for a sec and help me find the book on "stretching skin- no problem"? My skin really hurts." "Sure hunnie I'll be there in a minute." Harry ran to her. "Oh and Hermione, I've though about a boy's name!" Harry had put a lot of thought into this "how's William for a boy's name?" "It's great!" Hermione actually liked this name. "Harry was following her until he noticed Diane LaBrossa. She was the author of the article called: "What's happening with the *Stars*" But he didn't think for 1 second that she was listening to their conversation.   
  
The next morning, Harry and Hermione woke side to side. They went downstairs because they heard a scream. Down the stairs, there was Mr.Weasley and Mrs.Weasley. They threw the paper on the table and started whispering. After 2 seconds, they realized that Harry and Hermione were right behind them "Oh, hi, you two. Had a good sleep I suppose?" Mrs.Weasley looked angry and calm. Hermione looked at the papers, and there was a huge paper of her on the front page holding hands with Harry underneath was the article title " Harry Potter and Hermione Granger- 2 problems: together and pregnant!  
  
Just then, Mrs.Weasley brought 3 cups of coffee and simply said 1 word" so..." They told her everything  
  
Hey guys!! Thank u so much for the reviews!!!   
  
Luv ya all!  
  
~*Sexieg4you*~ 


	10. The BIG problem

Chapter 8!  
  
Also: I don't own any of this.   
  
They spent the whole summer at The Dursleys until they were able to go to the Weasleys.   
  
They both told Mrs.Weasley from the school to the Dursleys. After they were done telling her everything, she looked as if she was going to faint. So Harry tried to comfort her by saying, " Don't worry Mrs.Weasley! We're going to be fine! Really! It's not like we were planning on to never see each other again!" "It's FINE? Do you know what fine means? Harry you have to take care of a child now! For the rest of your days! Every minute, every second of the day you will worry! Wondering if the baby is going to be ok, if it's in trouble!" she took a sip of her now cold coffee. "Listen, having a child is hard, I mean, labor, money-you have to be able to afford it, and once you get the child...where are you going to stay? At that muggle's house who treat you awfully?" after, she paused, waiting for an answer. "We can afford it Mrs. Weasley! And I'm sure we'll be able to find a house. Or maybe we can build one." (Hermione said that) "If you say so, but if ever you need my help, tell me," said Mrs.Weasley.   
  
Once again, it was time to go home. (Hogwarts) They went on platform 9 3/4 and found a cart with Katie, Ron, and Ginny. "Guys, we have some news for you." Said Ron. "Shoot" They all said. "Katie and I have decided to ...well, get married!" everyone starred at them "What! Are you pregnant too!" said Hermione "Uhhh no...do I like pregnant?" Katie was embarrassed. "So why are you guys getting married?" said Harry. " Well, we just think that we are ready for the next stage. Oh and all of you will be invited. Harry, could you be my best man?" "Sure!" Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Everything was going crazy these days.   
  
As they got in the school, Professor McGonagall came in and asked for Harry, Hermione and Ron.   
  
"Please sit down" they sat down. "As you all know, the dark lord is indeed back. And one day, Albus, I mean Professor Dumbledore went to the minister, Cornelius Fudge. They talked until Fudge let out something he wasn't suppose to. He said that the dark lord will be after you three. He'll go after Harry to kill him, to fulfill the prophecy, Hermione, to hostage you, since he knows that you two are together. And Ron, if he captures you, he will do something most terrifying. Lock you in a new chamber, let snakes eat you and make Harry come to you. So, Professor Dumbledore has requester that you, (Harry) would continue taking your occulemcy lessons, Hermione, to learn the most advance spells known, and Ron, to learn how to kill snakes. For that is the only type of animal that will go near him. Also, all of you will have to take animagi. I will teach you how to transform in either a Phoenix, A Hippogriph or a snake, so you can fool him. That is all. Ron, you may return to the feast, Harry and Hermione will be there in a short time. Professor Dumbledore would've told you this bad news, but unfortunately he is not here at the moment. And this cannot wait another minute. It seems that when we put that potion in you Hermione, well, Ms.Pomfrey just realized this morning, that she hadn't put enough. I'm afraid that, you will have your child this year. Around December. We'll manage something, do not worry. I'm just warning you that it might happen, and will happen this December." "What!! I'm supposed to give labor THIS DECEMBER! How! I don't even know how" Hermione was screaming with anger. "Well, Hermione, maybe before engaging into a sexual relationship you should think about the consequences. Now, I must go, they are awaiting for me." (Professor McGonagall.) They all left. They went to the feast but hardly ate. Harry didn't know what to do. His life just kept on going down, with all the people in the school coming up to him and talking about Hermione.   
  
This couldn't get any worst!  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews!!! They rock!! Luv ya all! Oh and I'm sorry that the chapters are soooo small!:(:(::(  
  
~*Sexieg4you*~ 


	11. Mixed thoughts

Chapter 11   
  
Also: I don't own any of this! This pretty much all belongs to J.K. Rowling!  
  
Harry and Hermione couldn't believe it...they were scared and shocked. After the feast, they told everything to Ron. Ron was quite surprised. As the days went by, Hogwarts had their first trip to Diagon Alley, which is the first time. Everyone was so happy. This time, Hermione got to go on the outing. As they were entering Diagon Alley, lots of reporters were asking them questions. One of them asked her for an interview, and so she took it. They asked her all these weird questions.   
  
"So, Hermione, how are you darling? With an extra 20 pounds on you?" asked the reporter, Jane  
  
"I'm actually great! I love my lifestyle now! And I'm as happy a person could get" said Hermione.  
  
"That's great...we heard, that you were to give labor in December. is that true?" Jane said this with a suspicious tone  
  
"Yes." Hermione didn't know what else to say as she knew Jane would say something rude next.   
  
"Do you think your ready? Because personally, when I had to go through that pain, I almost died. And you are far too young. In the old times, one would get punished for disrespecting your family and friends." Said Jane.  
  
"I have the support of my parents, teachers, Professor Dumbledore and the one and only Harry Potter who I love. I need nothing more than them and courage." Hermione wanted to leave.  
  
She said goodbye and left. Harry Potter was standing outside holding her purse while she was in there because the reporter wanted more personal answers and if Harry would've been there maybe Hermione wouldn't have said the complete truth. After the interview, Harry and Hermione went together and met Ron and Katie. Ginny tagged on a little later. They went to The Ice-cream Delight store. Harry couldn't believe how Ron could stay in a relationship that long...I mean c'mon! It's Ron. Ron said he was going to the bathroom but made a funny movement with his eyes so Harry knew Ron was asking him to come to "Um...I have to go get a new robe with Ron " he said " ok. We'll meet you herein an hour?" said Hermione. "Ok. See you later" Harry said rushing to catch up with Ron.   
  
Once he caught up to Ron, Harry asked, "What's the matter? Oh and we have to meet the girls at the Ice-Cream place in an hour." "Kk. Harry, I need your advice," "sure, for what?" Harry was thinking maybe that Ron needed a new broomstick and couldn't choose. But Ron was headed for the ring store. "I need your help to pick out a ring-for Katie. " Ron said "A ring? For what!" Harry hoped Ron wasn't going to say what he thought he was going to say. "Listen Harry, I know that maybe I'm a little young but it's just that I'm sure that Katie is expecting a proposal soon! I mean we've been together for the longest time!" Ron was starring at Harry now. "Fine. What type are you looking for? Classic gold ring with huge diamond on top?" Harry said approvingly.   
  
"Ya! And it's gotta be expensive and as pretty as Katie is." Just then, Harry and Ron heard a familiar voice. "Excuse me! Give me the biggest engagement ring you have here. The rarest and most expensive one!" It was Malfoy. Just then, Malfoy saw Ron and Harry. "Oh! What are you two doing here? Weasley, I see you have a ring whose it for? Your mother?" Malfoy was laughing his head off. "No! It's for my bride. Enough of me, what are you doing here?" Ron never thought there would be a Mrs. Draco Malfoy. "Why, I'm buying an expensive engagement ring for my future bride, Cho Chang!." "Cho Chang! Good luck with that" Harry said. Then the clerk came. "Excuse me, Mr.Malfoy, I found the perfect ring. There are only 8 rings like so in the world. " The clerk showed the ring to everyone. "Perfect! I'll buy it right now." And Malfoy left right away as Ron was looking very sad. " Son of a bitch" he said very quietly with a look of hatred on his face now. " How much does that ring cost, the one you just sold. "It costs 2, 580 sickles. (I dunno what the money is...so lets just say that's really expensive!) "2,580! No please!! I only have about 1000 sickles to spend!" Ron said, "Well, I could make you a deal. Give me 8 autographs from Harry Potter in less than 10 minutes and I'll give you this ring for 1000 sickles. :) Harry was outside at this point. The clerk didn't know they were best friends. "Done!" Ron was so happy. He grabbed Harry from outside and gave him 8 pieces of paper and a pen. Sign 8 autographs to this guy and he'll give me the ring for 1000 sickles instead of 2, 580 sickles!" Harry gladly signed all 8 papers with a remaining time of 12 seconds. The clerk then handed Ron the ring and whished him good luck. As they were walking down the main road of Diagon Alley, something hit Harry. "Ron, you- do you think maybe Hermione is waiting for a proposal? I mean I don't know if she is or not because I mean I did get her pregnant..." Harry was so confused. "Do you think you're ready?" Ron said. "I don't know. Also, I can't think Malfoy proposing to Cho. I mean it's just like yesterday that I was dancing with her." Said Harry. "Listen, Harry, just buy a ring for fun. And you don't have to necessary propose to her right now. Just keep it until you're ready." Said Ron. Harry never knew Ron was good at giving advice. "You're right Ron!" And they went and bought a beautiful ring.   
  
While Harry and Ron were buying rings, Hermione, Katie and Ginny were walking down the streets. "What do you guys want to do? We have a whole hour to do stuff." Said Hermione. "Well, do you want to go there?" Katie said pointing at the wedding gown store. Without thinking, Ginny pointed out: " Why do you want to go buy a wedding gown if you're not even engaged!" "Ginny, you'll understand when you're a little older. We, girls get these feelings. C'mon! Let's just go for the fun of it!" Katie said. "Fine" Hermione and Ginny agreed. As they walked in, Katie screamed with Delight. She was sure Ron was going to propose because he said too much at dinner last night. She explained the story to Hermione and Ginny. Then, She found the perfect dress and insisted that Hermione tries on a dress because Katie was sure that Harry was going to propose. Hermione agreed to try on a dress. She was looking around when she found the perfect dress in a transparent coffin. It was a dress that she was dreaming about when she was younger. She tried it on, but it wouldn't fit because of her pregnancy wait. But she thought that she could probably fit into it after she got her child. She fell in love. Katie bought the dress but asked the Lady who sold it to her if the store would keep it until she came and got it because she didn't want Ron to see the dress yet. Hermione asked to put the dress aside. As the hour passed quickly, they were on their way to the Ice-Cream store. Hermione was quite depressed. When would Harry propose? Next year? This year? She thought thinking of that as soon as she saw Harry. They went back to school silently. We're they ready for marriage? For a lifetime-commitment? Because in this world, you can't really divorce. 


	12. The Ring

Chapter 12!(  
  
**I don't own any of this! It all belongs to J.K. Rowling, the BEST author EVER!***  
  
Once they arrived at Hogwarts, they had no more school and had no homework because they were gone the whole day. Ron pulled over Harry when they were all in the common room "Harry, um.you want to go upstairs unpack our new robes?" Said Ron. "What- I mean sure." Harry ran up to the stairs. In the boy's dormitory, Ron was waiting for him. "Ok, Mate, I have decided that I'm going to propose tonight. I'll take her outside by the lake, we'll both sit down, then ill cast a spell so that in the sky, the clouds will turn into words saying "Will you marry me Katie" and then if she says yes, I'll have fireworks go off!" Ron seemed so excited, and who wouldn't be! "Good luck Ron!" Harry said then it was time to go to dinner. Usually, at dinner, they would talk about the news everywhere and classes, but tonight, everything was concentrated on Katie and Ron. They looked so cute together. While Ron and Katie we're talking about something that they both did during the summer, Harry started speaking to Hermione "Today at Diagon Alley, we saw Malfoy inside the ring shop. He said he was marrying Cho Chang. Can you believe it?" said Harry while staring at Malfoy and Cho. "No.Harry we have to talk we-" Hermione was interrupted by Ron. "Katie and I will um. just be heading outside now. See you in a bit." And they were gone. In a matter of seconds, the food disappeared from the table. It was time to go. As they were heading up Harry was afraid. What did Hermione want to talk about? Marriage?  
Upstairs, Hermione and Harry went into their rooms until they came out and were very confused. Their beds and stuff were gone! They looked at each other then decided to go to Professor McGonagall. As they were heading down the stairs, Harry saw Hedwig with a letter. It read:  
  
Dear Harry and Hermione, I am now positive that you have both gone in your room and realized that your bed and belongings are gone. I can explain. Professor McGonagall and I have decided that it might be wiser if you were to share a room. After all, Hermione, you have a child in you and when it is time for it to come out, Harry will be able to help you. Your room is now at the top of the tower. None of you have gone there before. Also, there is a password. The password now, is very simple. Simply say "Harry and Hermione." I hope you do not mind, and I hope you will enjoy this privilege. Use it Wisely.  
Enjoy.  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
They went upstairs to see their new room. It was big and luxurious. In the middle of the room, there was a bed with a velvet cover on top. There was a dresser; they're own bathroom, a couch, and a fireplace. "I think I'm going to like this room!" said Hermione "Me too!" said Harry. After inspecting every inch of the room, they went downstairs, and there was Ron and Katie, or should I say Mr. And Mrs. Weasley. "We're engaged!" they screamed together. They all hugged. Everyone was happy. But for some reason, Hermione wasn't as happy. She felt as if she would never marry. She would grow old and become an old grouch who lived in an attic with a 27-year-old child while Harry would probably marry some prettier woman. She went back up before anyone expected. Harry said "I'll go see what's wrong with her. Congratulations again!" and he left. After saying the password, and the imaginary stairs appeared, he went up. And there was Hermione lying in bed, reading a book about mortals. "Hermione! Why'd you leave? Anything wrong?" "Yes! Harry, I don't see anything between us anymore. I don't know why but we're going nowhere. I mean everyone's getting married now. Ron and Katie, Malfoy and Cho Chang? And here I am with our child, no ring on my finger, and we're the one's who should be getting married. Good Night" Harry was going to argue, but he understood. It was true. They should've been married the first one's. Next morning, Hermione woke up and took a shower. In the mirror, she wiped the mirror and saw her face and said " Smile Hermione! Today are your best days. Live 'em and appreciate 'em." And left. She got dressed and as she grabbed her books, Harry was starring at her "Hermione can we talk?" She nodded. " I'm sorry and you're right. It's just that I don't know if I'm ready." Said Harry. "Harry, look into your heart. It'll tell you. When you do know though, tell me." And she left. At the first break they had, Harry went to Professor Dumbledore. "Professor Dumbledore, um.thank you, first of all for the room, secondly, do you think it would be possible if I went to Diagon Alley to go get something? It would only take about 20 minutes or so." "And why would you want to go to Diagon Alley Harry?" "I'd like to buy a ring," at the word ring, Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "An engagement ring. I think I'm ready" Harry said this with Pride. "Ahh, I was wondering when you would come here Harry. Ever since you were born." "How did you know I'd get married? With Hermione?" Harry was really confused. "You see, Harry, in life, there are things that can help you predict your future. For instance, for love, people have a half-rock with their name on it. The other half can fit into 2 other pieces of rock. Two other possibilities. Your two possibilities were either Hermione Granger, or Cho Chang. However, your soul mate is decided by faith." He then took out 2 pieces of rock, split in the middle with Harry's name and Hermione's out of a gold box. Then, Professor Dumbledore continued. "As the years pass, the rocks change. In the end, it knows when you are ready for marriage." "How does it know!" protested Harry "1 of the other two rocks will change more than the other. Once the other rock cannot fit in your half, it shows that you have found your true soul mate and you are ready for the next step. And I knew it would be Hermione. Isn't it amazing?" Professor Dumbledore waited for Harry to say something. "Anyhow, you wanted to get an engagement ring correct? Well, Harry, as I was saying, I have been waiting for you to step up. And as you know, I've been around the world several times and as I was in Orgeuille, I found something." He showed a beautiful ring, made out of shiny gold and on top was a pink diamond. "There are only 2 in this world. It was made centuries ago, no one knows where, no one knows how." On the ring, there was a special kind of writing. It read " Forever yours" It was the most gorgeous ring Harry had ever seen. " The other one belonged to your mother." Professor Dumbledore continued. Harry looked at it once more and was amazed. "Now, off you go. And marry that 1 in a million girl!" Professor Dumbledore said happily.  
Harry was walking down a hall when he thought that he didn't know how he would propose. Just then, he got the best idea.  
  
While Harry was talking to Professor Dumbledore, Hermione was talking to Katie in the bathroom. Katie was talking about her wedding to come when Cho Chang and her followers came in. As soon as Cho saw Hermione she said " Oh girls, don't you just love my 2, 580 sickle ring? It's very rare and gorgeous no? She was showing it off. She then approached Hermione and said " Hermione, I see that you don't have a ring. Isn't that sad. I guess you'll grow up under a bridge or something, all alone. An" Hermione's fist broke her jaw. Hermione actually punched something. Cho was crying on the floor with blood coming out of her nose. Above her was Hermione screaming at her. One of Cho's friends, Rachel went and got a teacher. Professor McGonagall then came " What are you doing! Mrs. Granger! Step aside from Cho Chang this instant! Come with me! You are going to the Headmaster's office RIGHT NOW!" She told Rachel to bring Cho to the office and thanked her. Hermione was quickly brought to Professor McGonagall's office, sat down and then Professor McGonagall started. "What was that for?" And continued. In the end, Hermione lost her house 20 points, and had 3 detentions.  
  
Hey guys!!! Sorry bout the long wait!!!! My bro wouldn't let me on the computer and we only have one computer with INTERNET!!! (Besides my dad's computer.but I'm not allowed to touch it!!) Anyways thanx for the great reviews!  
  
~Sexieg4you~ 


	13. The Proposal

I don't own any of this! It all belongs to J.K. Rowling!!!   
  
Chapter 13-  
  
In less than a day, the whole school had heard about what happened in the bathroom.   
  
Hermione was very embarrassed. Harry and her both apologized and now were closer   
  
than ever. The last evening for Hermione's Detention was Harry's problem for his   
  
proposal. He went and asked Professor McGonagall if Hermione could miss her   
  
detention and replace it some other time. He explained her story and she said she would   
  
forget about it. That night, as Hermione was headed for her detention, Harry caught her   
  
and told her that he wanted to show her something new at the quidditch stadium. He said   
  
he had a new trick and wanted to ask Hermione some advice. She agreed. It was the   
  
middle of October so Hermione went to go get her coat. He said he'd meet her there. 15   
  
minutes later, at the school's stadium, Hermione arrived. "Hey" she said. "Hey! Ok!   
  
You'll love my new trick! It's awesome. You can just go sit in the middle post, the best   
  
seats where usually the professor's sit." Said Harry. Hermione agreed. As she was   
  
walking up to the top seat, she thought how disappointed she was. She was expecting a   
  
proposal, just as romantic as Katie's. But noooo. Harry wanted to show her some trick   
  
with his broom. She thought a while and sighed and said Harry will probably propose   
  
next month or something. Just then Harry screamed: "Hermione are you ready?   
  
Because it's a really fast trick and you might miss it so make sure you look!" he started at   
  
the total left corner he flew not as fast as he usually did and as he was passing the field,   
  
the other side (the blocks are the posts where all the students watch from, the blue arrow   
  
is where Harry flew, and the pink block is where Hermione sat.)   
  
The 3 blocks behind Harry then turned black as he was passing them. He made a trick   
  
and then went to the ground. Behind them, Jets of fire lit up (like in concerts) and a   
  
banner unrolled itself, which said, " Will you marry me?" Hermione was jumping   
  
from joy. Harry bent on 1 knee, on the ground and said out loud, "Hermione, I know that   
  
I might have been late doing this, but the time doesn't matter. I love you with all my   
  
heart and if you marry me, I'll spoil you everyday, treat you like a queen and take care of   
  
you…and love you. Hermione screamed, "YES!" Harry, happy as ever, climbed on his   
  
broom and flew straight to the box where Hermione was sitting. He took her, put her on   
  
his broom, right behind him and brought her to ground and put his rare ring on her finger.   
  
Just then, Pedal leaves fell from the sky. Harry wasn't expecting this. He didn't know   
  
how to do that but enjoyed it. As they were both kissing, Professor Dumbledore and   
  
Professor McGonagall were standing by the window looking at the beautiful scene. They   
  
then left with a feeling of delight.   
  
Hey guys! How'd u like it!!!!!   
  
Lol!  
  
~*Sexieg4you*~ 


	14. It's Time

Chapter 14!  
  
I don't own any of this! It all belongs to J.K. Rowling!  
  
The next day, Harry and Hermione showed their friends the ring and talked about their   
  
wedding. Hermione didn't want to tell anyone though. She didn't want it to be as public   
  
as her pregnancy incident. Which she was about 12 days away from the special day   
  
(when the baby is born) Now she had to go to daily check ups with Ms. Pomfrey.   
  
Everything seemed to go fine. She also started eating a lot! Ms. Pomfrey wasn't sure if it   
  
was a girl or boy. So it would be a surprise. Harry and Hermione started naming some   
  
names they liked: Benjamin, Ryan, Emma, Kate and many more. They also started   
  
getting stuff for the baby. Food, cradle, toys! A lot of stuff!  
  
Everyday, Hermione would wear her wedding ring on her special finger. 1 Day, at   
  
breakfast she finally asked where he got it. He explained her the whole story about the   
  
rocks and the rarity. "So you mean I've been wearing a really rare and super expensive   
  
ring on my finger this whole time! Unbelievable! I love you!" she said. " Oh! And   
  
Hermione! I got a letter from Hagrid! He just arrived at Hogwarts early this morning.   
  
He's at his house and he wants all of us to go and visit." Said Harry. They all agreed to   
  
go at lunch. As they were going to leave, Hermione caught sight of Cho. She had a   
  
bruised face and kept making such a big fuss about it. As Cho passed, Hermione raised   
  
her left hand, with the huge diamond on her 4th finger and smiled. Cho came a little   
  
closer and was shocked to see such big compared to her ring. She ran straight to Malfoy.   
  
2 minutes later, Malfoy arrived. "What's this I hear, your getting married? Way to copy   
  
my style Potter. Where did you find the ring? The dump?" He laughed. "Actually,   
  
Professor Dumbledore found it in some place. I don't mean to brag, but there are only 2   
  
of this ring in the world. And is Very Expensive if you know what I mean?" Harry said.   
  
Malfoy and Cho left right away. You could hear Cho whine of why her ring wasn't the   
  
best. They were arguing so loudly, anyone could've heard. That Afternoon, they went to   
  
Hagrid, all of them: Hermione, Harry, Katie and Ron. The 2 famous couples. When they arrived at Hagrid's, the first thing Hagrid realized was Hermione's belly. "Why hello! Wow! Look at the belly you carrying 'round! Oh and Congratulations!" Then he congratulated Katie and Ron. They had tea and they were off 2 hours later. At night, Harry and Hermione were in their room with Ron and Katie, who couldn't believe how cool it was. They were planning baby names.   
  
"Ok, guys, why don't we just give names out." Hermione said. After a while, this is what they got:   
  
Boys-  
  
Benjamin, Ryan, Bailey, Josh, and Lemieux.  
  
Girls-  
  
Kate, Rylie, Emma, Naomi, and Reese.  
  
"Great. If it's a girl we'll name her 1 of those and if it's a boy, we'll name one of those!" Hermione said. Guys, could we have a minute? We gotta talk about something." Said Harry. Katie and Ron left. "What do we have to talk about?" Hermione said. "This" and Harry kissed her. After about 10 minutes, Hermione said. "It's good we talked about that!"   
  
That night, while snuggling with Harry, Hermione thought it was time. She felt it so she woke up Harry, and explained to him what was happening. He took her put her on his Firebolt and they went straight to the wing. I guess you can say that the Firebolt was like the ambulance. Once they got to the hospital wing, Ms.Pomfrey took Hermione and made her lie down on 1 of the beds. She then instructed that Harry goes and gets Professor Dumbledore and tell Professor Dumbledore to call Professor McGonagall to come immediately. Harry did. In a matter of minutes, he was back with both professors. Hermione was screaming so loudly that perhaps all students heard.   
  
First came the head, then the body and lastly the legs. Hermione was so happy she was done with it. No more extra weight to carry and- Whoa! There came another head. Hermione couldn't believe it. She was pushing and pushing like she had to until she went unconscious. Everyone stared at her thinking she was taking a break, which you can't, but she never woke up. 


	15. The Result

Chapter 15-  
  
I don't own any of this! It all belongs to J.K. Rowling!  
  
Ms.Pomfrey was shocked. She had never seen anyone go unconscious while giving labour! She gave Hermione this potion. It froze her lower body. She then opened her stomach with magic and took out the baby. It may seem very easy, but it isn't. It was very complicated. 2 hours later, Hermione woke up. She was afraid. As if she lost her baby. She looked around "Hey! Is anyone here?" She could barely scream. Harry then came in. "Hey are you ok! How are you! You fell unconscious while giving labour, so she had to cut you open." Said Harry. Hermione didn't like the sound of that, but she was happy that it was over. Then, Professor Dumbledore came in, with 2 bundles of blankets and said very softly: "I'm usually used to having to see Harry in your position, after conquering Voldemort 4 times, lying in that exact bed." He laughed. "Hermione, congratulations. I'll leave you too alone now." He gave Hermione the 2 bundles. As he was lowering them, she saw a face. "It's twins! Can you believe that! TWINS!" said Harry. It was 2 boys. "What will we name them?" said Hermione. "Well, if it's ok with you, we could have one called Ryan," "and the other Benjamin?" suggested Hermione. "Ya" Harry said.   
  
Later that day, their friends came in. Harry decided that since Benjamin and Ryan won't have any uncles, they should make Hagrid and Ron their uncles. As for godparents, they wanted Professor Dumbledore. "Professor, we'd like it very much if you would take care of our children if anything happened to us." " I'm very flattered. And you know that I will always be here if you need me, but I am sure nothing will happen to you." Professor Dumbledore was very happy. Hermione got a carrier where she could carry around her 2 babies. Even though she could stay in her room and sleep, she wanted to go and show off her children. Everyone was looking at them. All the girls were jealous. Especially Cho Chang who announced she was pregnant the next day. She spoke very loudly at dinner so that everyone could hear her, but no one really care.   
  
-------_____________________________________________________________---------  
  
Hey guys.... I think this story might be done :(  
  
O well! I'll start a new story:) look for me soon!  
  
*~Sexieg4ou~* 


	16. The funny beginningCho

Ok- thank u soooo much for the ideas ?  
  
Ch.17-  
  
On a Friday afternoon, Harry and Hermione decided to go walking around with Benjamin   
  
and Ryan. They were down the hall of the abandoned bathroom when Ryan and started   
  
crying like crazy. Hermione thought maybe he was hungry. So she told Harry that they   
  
should go in the bathroom so she can feed Ryan. When they got in, she went in a   
  
bathroom stule and feed Ryan. Harry was waiting outside. 2 minutes later, he came in   
  
the bathroom and told Hermione that he had forgotten something upstairs and said he'd   
  
be right back. Hermione was quietly sitting when Cho and a couple of her friends came   
  
in. Hermione listened very carefully and could see through he cracks of the door, but   
  
they couldn't see her. They started talking. 'So Cho, are gonna go see if your pregnant   
  
or note?!' said one of her friends. 'I'm going right now. 1 sec guys.' Said Cho. She   
  
went in a stule. 'So how's your fiancé?' Asked another friend. 'He's ok, but he always   
  
talks about that stupid couple Harry and Hermione! I mean there like freggin' perfect!   
  
Ughhhh!' Continued Cho. 2 minutes later Cho came out. 'I HATE THIS THING! It'll   
  
never say that I'm positive!' She said. 'How many times have you tried?' Asked her 3rd   
  
friend. 'Tried what?' Cho was confused. 'You know…' she made hand movements.   
  
Cho then understood. 'I never did THAT!' laughed Cho. 'Well, how do you think   
  
Hermione got pregnant? Magic?' laughed Maria, her other friend. 'Ewww! I don't want   
  
to do that! Wait…I have an idea! I could pretend I'm pregnant. And then, in a year or   
  
two I can actually become pregnant?' they all agreed that that was a good idea.   
  
Finally, after a while, they left. Hermione was left there laughing her head off! 5   
  
minutes later, Harry came, and Hermione explained to him the whole story. They then   
  
decided to go to class, since they had only a couple of minutes before class started. It   
  
was Transfigurations. After a long and quite dull class, professor McGonagall called   
  
Harry and Hermione to her desk. When they came, she told them to go to Professor   
  
Dumbledore's office. They went, and when they were in his office, he asked them to sit   
  
down. They both sat down and he started talking.   
  
'Hello, how are you both, how are you two boys eh? (He took the babies in his hands)'He   
  
then had a baby cradle appear in mid air, with 2 pillows with the name Ryan and   
  
Benjamin on them, and told them it was a gift, and it was the same that Harry was in   
  
when he was a child. He also explained how the schedule would work.   
  
'I arranged with all the teachers to let you (Hermione) to leave class whenever it is   
  
needed for your children, also, you must, unfortunately bring them everywhere you go,   
  
and try to put a silent charm on them. They then left.   
  
In potions, Cho announced she was definitely pregnant. Harry and Hermione told   
  
Ron and Katie, but decided to keep it a secret, so Cho could be even more embarrassed   
  
later on.  
  
That's all for now guys!  
  
Gtg bedtime!  
  
Sexieg4you 


	17. The Wedding plans

Chapter 18!  
  
I don't own any of this it all belongs to J.K. Rowling!  
  
After potions Ron and Katie were talking about their wedding. Harry couldn't imagine   
  
how much you had to plan. From the food to the colour of gloves that the waiters would   
  
wear! They passed down the hall when they arrived at the dinning room. Hermione had   
  
to go change the diapers so she said she would be right back and she would meet them at   
  
their usual place at the table. When they were sitting down, Ron asked Harry   
  
"You guys must be done planning your wedding eh? It's so hard! I wonder how you did   
  
it so fast!" he then laughed. "Actually, we haven't planned anything. Why are you guys   
  
rushing so much?" Harry asked curiously. "Well, in the wizarding world, you can't wait   
  
too long, or people will become suspicious and think that there's a problem. It's just one   
  
of those catch-on things mate." Ron then returned to choosing out things for his   
  
wedding. Harry then asked "Guys, out of curiosity, where are you having your   
  
wedding?" "We've decided that it would be best if we had it at the Waza. It's very big,   
  
expensive, but we can handle it." "What's the Waza?" Asked Harry. "Oh, it's this huge   
  
place where most couples get married." Said Katie. "I wonder where we're were going   
  
to get married," said Harry. Just then, Hermione came in. "Guess what! Professor   
  
McGonagall caught me in the hall, and she told me that I didn't have to carry Ben and   
  
Ryan everywhere after all! She said that there's a charm she found in one of her books.   
  
You put the babies in their play place, or in their cradles and then you put a charm on   
  
yourself, so if ever they start crying you would know! Also, it tells you why! Isn't that   
  
great!" Harry and Ron started laughing while Katie's eyes glowed. "Ron, we have to get   
  
one of those!" she said. "Why? Your not pregnant are you?" His face dropped. "No!   
  
But I'd like to in June ?" she said. Ron was so relieved. Katie then looked at the time   
  
and realized that they had a class to go to. Ron and Katie said goodbye and they were   
  
off. "Uh, Hermione, have you thought about our wedding? Because we better start   
  
getting organized or else people will become suspicious and all." He said. "Your right!   
  
Let's start right now." Hermione said. "We could have it um... well I don't know, but   
  
how about they serve this kind of food," she pointed at the food on the table. "But when   
  
it's dinner. And it would be at night" she continued. "Ya! And we don't need waiters do   
  
we? Wait...Hermione, we met here, right?" Hermione nodded her head. "And we fell   
  
in love here...right?" She nodded her head again. "And this is where we got Ben and   
  
Ryan. Why don't we just get married here?" Harry finished. "Perfect! When? And   
  
where in this school?" Hermione was intrigued. "How bout this Christmas, right here.   
  
All these table could be moved away, we could have decorations everywhere and all the   
  
ghosts would be able to come, and Professor Dumbledore could come. And" He stopped   
  
when Hermione interrupted him. "Christmas? But we haven't invited anyone, we're not   
  
ready are we?" she said. "How long does it take to make a simple wedding? And I'm   
  
sure that you've thought about a dress and as for people, we could invite our teachers and   
  
friends." Harry was excited. "Fine" Hermione said, "I'll make the list of people to invite   
  
and send them their invitations tonight while you get all what you need and ask Professor   
  
Dumbledore if we could have it here. I'm sure he's going to say yes, but just ask him."   
  
She said. "Ask me what?" The voice came behind her. There was Professor   
  
Dumbledore in his normal robes with his bright blue eyes and long beard. "We were   
  
wondering if we could have our wedding right here, in Christmas time, December 22nd this year." Said Harry. "Dumbledore said it was ok and added "Oh, and Hermione, as you know, and everyone knows, Cho is "pregnant". She must be jealous of you. Anyhow, I know she is lying, but to give her a taste of her own medicine, why don't we make as if we don't know. I'd like you to go help her every Thursday evenings. In that room, where you had the Defense against the Dark Arts group. Just give her pointers and tell her how it feels. Also, make it sound horrible!" He laughed. She agreed and all of them left happy.   
  
---------------------________________________________________-------------------  
  
Anyways ya...don't worry something bad will soon happy...if there wasn't it would be such a boring story! So ya and thanx for the reviews!  
  
**Sexieg4you** 


	18. Trouble

Chapter 19-This mean War!  
  
I don't on any of this!!! It all belongs to J.K. Rowling- except for Benjamin and Ryan Potter ;)  
  
Harry and Hermione and their friends would go to Hagrid's frequently. (As I said, Oliver Wood is in the same year as them.)   
  
Hermione and Oliver were always friends. Ever since they first saw each other. In year 1, Hermione and Oliver would meet 3 times a week so they could talk about problems and would just chat. They still would do that, Hermione would put the charm on Ben and Ryan and would say bye to harry and be off. She was like an active mom. Actually, she was, anyways, about 1 month later after she had Ben and Ryan, they started meeting again. They would always meet in the owlery at night, because normally no one ever went there. Occasionally, someone would come, but rarely. One night, she said bye to Harry and bye to the kids. She quickly went to the owlery, because she was late. When she arrived there, Oliver was sitting reading a potions book.   
  
"Hi" he said. "hi! Sorry I'm late. So what's up?" she said, out of breath. "um...Hermione, I have to tell you. Can you sit down" he tapped the stone bench, right beside him. She agreed, curious to know what was happening. "I, well, were friends, right?" Hermione answered :"ya...were is this leading to?" He took her hand, and reached forward to kiss her. It was a long passionate kiss-with Oliver Wood. At that moment, when they just started kissing, Cho came in, very quietly. She stared with astonishment, and took out her camera which she had been taking pictures with for her potions project (I know- whats the odds of carrying a camera at night going to the owlery but I dunno! Just work with me here!) She took pictures, and put a silencing charm so it wouldn't make some sound. She took about 20. She then spoke aloud: " So, Hermione, this is why you come here every 2nd day or so every week, while Harry is upstairs. Alone. You should be ashamed of yourself harry will want to see these pics." She sniggered and left.  
  
Hermione was afraid and said goodbye to Oliver. Oliver watched her leave the owlery with hope that maybe someday she might be her wife.   
  
In the common room, Hermione saw Harry. She ran to him and asked him if Cho came by yet. "Um...no...Cho didn't come here yet. Why?" Harry was wondering when the last time he heard Hermione is Cho was there. "Good!" and then Ben started crying, which woke up Ryan. She ran to the room and then after an hour or two, she was exhausted. Next morning, in the dinning hall, Hermione saw Oliver. She said hi. Nothing else. Oliver was embarrassed too. Then, Cho came up to Gryffindor's table and said: "Hermione, hi! So who are you engaged to now? Harry or Oliver Wood?" then the owls came with letters and newspapers. "Oh, there's the newspaper! I'm sure there's going to be something on the Front page that will cause a great commotion between you and Harry!" and she left. Harry looked at Hermione, very confused. Then, the daily prophet fell on the table, delivered by a school owl. Everyone then started staring at Hermione and Harry and Oliver. Harry then unfolded the newspaper and there they were, Oliver and Hermione kissing, on the from page. He looked at the picture, then looked at Hermione and said bitterly and angrily: " We're done Hermione.(pause, while staring into her eyes.) I'm going for a walk." And left. Everyone was quiet and were all looking at Harry leave with loud footsteps. Hermione put her hands in her face and started crying. Hermione then met with Cho's eyes, and quietly said, only loud enough for her to here "this means war" 


	19. The sequel to Trouble

At night, Hermione went up to their room. Ryan and Benjamin were sound asleep downstairs. When she opened the door, after saying the password, she expected to se Harry doing something in there, but she only saw and empty room. Everything Harry owned was gone. She looked around to make sure. She ran downstairs. She knocked really strong on the boy's dorm. Neville answered. "hullo Hermione" he said. She moved him aside and went in. She then stared at Harry and said : "harry! Listen! He kissed me! I didn't know what to do! I was confused! Every time we met we would only talk about our problems!" then all the boys who were there decided to go "Your problems? Exactly! If we were so serious, why didn't you tell me your problems?!" And that's it- our problems- was your problem about me? How you can't make out secretly anymore so you have to find a new place? For once, I'm thankful Cho was such a bitch." "harry listen I'm sorr," Harry cut her off. "Hermione, you kissed him and the fact that you didn't do anything. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go do something that I was planning to do with you as a surprise for our wedding, but since it's off I think I'll go destroy it." He opened the door and there were all the boys outside with those things that Fred and George invented to hear from far. Hermione stood still watching Her heaven leave. Then, Ron looked at her and came to comfort her. She then had to go because the children were crying, once more. Then Ron said without thinking:" Hermione, are you O.K. ?" "Am I O.K.? My Fiancé just broke off our wedding, I have 2 boys to raise by myself now, I have about 2 essays I have to write! There goes all my dreams of having a real family and now I'm here and he guy I love is probably going to go say the girl I hate the most now thank you! I am NOT O.K.!" He gave her a hug. (Ron). And she went to the kids and sang them back to sleep. Harry slept downstairs on the couch by the fire then.   
  
The next morning, Hermione woke up, with a feeling of depression. She went down to breakfast and everyone stared at her with disgust and were laughing at her. It was like that the whole morning. That afternoon, in Transfiguration, she would normally sit with Harry, but today he sat with Cho. Hermione's hair was awful, she had bangs (because she thought about everything yesterday and her plan. She was 20 minutes later, which was a record for her. "Where have you been Ms. Granger?" Professor McGonagall asked. "Ms." Corrected Hermione. Professor McGonagall looked at her with confusion but went on it. "You may sit now". Hermione sat by herself at the table at the total back. She raised her hand about 10 minutes later "Excuse me professor, may I be excused? " "What for? "Professor McGonagall asked. "Um..I have to go, Ben is crying" While she said that, she was staring at the wall "Very well But you must come back after because today is a very important class." Hermione nodded and left the class. Everyone was jealous. When professor McGonagall said yes, everyone was whispering. They couldn't believe she was allowed to go. She then went in the bathroom, took out her wand and said the abra Cadabra spell(you know the one that Cedric Diggory was killed by?") Anyways she did it and fell to the ground immediately.   
  
3 hours later, Harry and Ron were wondering where Hermione was. She couldn't be with Ryan and Ben that whole time. They checked her room but no one was there and Ryan and Ben were sound asleep. "Where could she be?" Harry was questioning everyone. They told Professor McGonagall and she was surprised herself. She knew that that wasn't Hermione's type. Just then, (wait...wats her name? The girl in the bathroom whose dead who has a crush on Harry? I'm sorry but I forgot!) anyways, she came and screamed at Harry "Lordy Harry! I went as usual to the bathroom to think about death again when I saw a girl lying on the floor!," Harry just heard "saw a girl lying on the floor" and ran immediately to the bathroom. Professor McGonagall ran right behind him. When they arrived, Harry saw indeed a girl lying on the floor. Professor Dumbledore then came in. In horror he watched. He moved Harry aside and touched her arm with a gentle touch. Everything was silent until Professor McGonagall asked "Is she going to be O.K.? Who would have done that?" "She has, yes, she has attempted to kill herself with the Abra Cadabra. Why? I don't know." "Is she alive?" harry asked. Professor Dumbledore took a deep breathe and closed his eyes. He took Harry's hands and put Harry's in his hands and said very quietly. "I'm sorry. I do not believe she is. We should however, bring her to the hospital Wing." Harry looked in shock at Hermione. He went in his room, after they brought Hermione tot he Hospital Wing. When he opened his room, he saw Hedwig With a letter. He took it, and there was a letter from Hermione. It was one of those letters that you wrote after you died. He opened it with tears. 


	20. The ending to Trouble

Dear Harry, By now, I'm probably dead. I just wanted to show you that I love you. And I hope this can prove it to you. That kiss meant nothing. And I love you. Ever since I saw you, you always had something that just made me feel like a goddess. Take care of Ben and Ryan. See you in an eternity.   
  
Hermione xoxox  
  
Harry went to sleep. He really didn't destroy his gift, and he knew hat her death was because of him. Why didn't he trust her? Everything was going down the drain. Just then, He got a dream of A weird animal he had never seen and it was writing b-l-o-o-d on paper. It was weird but he didn't care. Hermione was gone, now forever. Why was it always him, that everyone died for him? First his parents trying to protect him, Sirius, protected him against Voldemort, and now Hermione, to prove him that she loved him and that the kiss meant nothing. Just then, professor McGonagall acme in rushing. " Harry, You must come with me! Now! It's a miracle!" Harry got out of bed and ran to catch up with professor McGonagall. She was headed for the Hospital Wing. There in Hermione's bed, he saw Hermione's stomach moving up and down. It was a miracle indeed but he wondered why. "She's alive!!" screamed Professor McGonagall. "How?" Harry was so confused." You see, Harry, it is remarkable that she could do that but even more amazing because she too has a shield. I think, when you were "reproducing" you transferred some of your shield that your mother gave to u, and that even though it only protects you from Lord Voldemort, the shield saw that it was the abra Cadabra spell is usually by Voldemort so it thought it was being done by him, wen really it was done by her for a reason- we do not know. But I am sure that you will help, and she will need rehabilitation" Said Professor Dumbledore.   
  
Hermione then woke up. Harry ran to her. As if he had defeated Voldemort. "Hermione! Hermione!" he said. Hermione looked at him confused. Didn't she kill herself in the bathroom? And now she's in the hospital awake? "What happened?" Just then about 4 reporters came in. They all were screaming questions. Hermione just closed her eyes and lied back down. She was dead and now alive. She was so embarrassed by what she did and was wondering if Harry found the note. The Daily prophet somehow got the whole news from some of the witnesses. The next morning, Harry came extra early to apologize for what he had done and how he should have acted like a mature father of 2. They drank hot tea. As for the children, Professor Dumbledore took them because he knew that Harry had enough to deal with at the moment. 2 weeks later, the whole school knew exactly what happened. As usual Cho was disappointed how Harry didn't go back with her because she thought she was better than Hermione. When Hermione got out of the hospital Wing, everyone stared at her. At the doors of the Dinning Hall, Hermione said to Harry, Katie, Ron and Ginny : " Great. Well, now I'm the girl who killed herself now. Everyone's going to stare now." They laughed. 


End file.
